


Monomaniacs

by Adeomori



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dating, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Multiple Endings, Multiple Love Interests, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, more tags as i write, pinning, slowburn, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeomori/pseuds/Adeomori
Summary: This story is about the dream smp but in a real, kingdom esc setting, where it all started when L'Manberg fought for independence.MAIN LOVE INTERESTS-Dream-Technoblade-SapnapBIG LOVE INTERESTS-Quackity-Wilbur-George-KarlSIDE LOVE INTERESTS-Schlatt-Fundy-Niki// Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo and Purpled (+more!) are also in this story, but wont be love interests. The first four for obvious reasons.monomaniac (noun)a person who is extremely interested in only one thing, often to such a degree that they are mentally ill
Relationships: Clay | Dream x Reader, Dream x Reader - Relationship, Dream/Reader, DreamSMP x Reader, Dreamsmp/reader, Dreamwastaken/reader, Karl Jacob/Reader, MCYT x Reader, Nick | Sapnap x Reader - Relationship, Quackity x reader - Relationship, Quackity/Reader, Sapnap/Reader, Technoblade/Reader, Wilbur Soot x reader - Relationship, georgenotfound x reader, georgenotfound/reader, jschlatt x reader, jschlatt/reader, karl jacobs x reader, mcyt/reader, technoblade x reader, wilbur soot / reader
Comments: 65
Kudos: 619





	1. Introduction

// DISCLAIMER \\\  
• • • • •  
THIS IS A MATURE STORY, IT WILL CONTAIN MATURE THEMES AS VIOLENCE, SWEARING, SEXUAL THEMES (mostly tension lol) AND POSSIBLY MORE  
•  
I will try to put Trigger Warnings before every chapter of what you can expect per chapter  
•  
This story will have multiple endings, as there are multiple love interests. I don't have an upload schedule and I'm quite chaotic with my ideas, so I have no idea how this is going to go.  
• • • • •

.~✦ ✵ ∙ ☽ ⋆ ✗ ⋆ ☾ ∙ ✵ ✦~.

C H A P T E R 1 | Introduction

.~✦ ✵ ∙ ☽ ⋆ ✗ ⋆ ☾ ∙ ✵ ✦~.

"Hey, come back here!" A deep voice shouted, and a small smirk started growing on my face. Not that the man would be able to see of course, with me wearing a mask and all. Knocking over a small kart while I ran, the food in my bag almost flying out as I hopped over another kart less than a second later. This was nothing new, if anything you were a little famous in the smaller district you stole the food from, your masks description fitting the one parents told their kids to stay clear of. Now, it might not be the most of noble things to do, but we needed the food badly. Running into a dark alleyway after losing the rather largely build salesman, I hopped over a fence and started climbing on top of the roof, continuing your small journey from there.

I hummed a little as I opened the large door to my home, immediately greeted by the bright smile of my little brother. "(Y/n), you're back!" Tubbo smiled, running up to me whilst Tommy simply looked up and went back to what he was doing. "Yup, I managed to get some sweets as well for you and Tommy!" I smiled back, throwing my mask on the nearby table and removing the hood from my head, letting my locks fall down. This did manage to get Tommy's full attention, as he perked up and took big strides over towards me. 

"HAND OVER THE SWEETS, WOMAN" the teen demanded, earning a glare from me, making him laugh nervously. "I'm joking, I'm joking!" I let out a huff in response, throwing the bag off my shoulders on top of the table, the blonde immediately going over to it to inspect the items inside. "What did ya get?" Tubbo asked curiously, also walking over to the table watching Tommy turn the bag upside down. Mostly apples and other fruits fell out of it, 2 loafs of bread, a some cheese and last but not least, the sugary cinnamon rolls neatly packaged so it wouldn't mix with anything else. "POGCHAMP" the blonde teen yelled out, earning an eyeroll from me. "I have 4 in total, so you and Tubbo only get one. I'll share mine with Will and the other one is for Fundy" I dismissively said, walking over to the small kitchen and putting away the rest of the food. The two boys hummed happily, going back to playing the little game they were playing before I walked in soon after. 

The house was relatively small, but had exactly enough rooms for all of us. This would soon turn into a problem, since the big thing we were planning, but most regular members of our secret organization lived in their own home, secretly getting supplies for the revolution and only checked in with us every once in a while. See, we lived in a monarchy, a large land named the Dream SMP Empire. Nobody really knows what the SMP stands for, as all the history books I read said different things. Some told it stood for Superior Monarch Panomphean, whilst others said it stood for the members that started the monarchy, but those names even varied in every book. It probably didn't matter anyways.

The land stretched far and wide, the only other nation known to me was one far away called the Antarctic Empire, but to reach that land you had to travel so far and through such bad weather conditions hardly anyone every survives the journey. It is possible, as I do know two people who made it, however that was years ago. I haven't received letters from them in a long time.

Enough with the sidetracking. The main issue was that the Dream SMP empire stretched out so far and wide, with such cruel and harsh leaders that me, as well as many others, decided it was time for change. For a revolution. 

And that's exactly what we were preparing for now.

We found a larger part of land not too far from the town, where people have started to build in secret. I was part of the important group of the revolution, being very close to the man who started it all, Wilbur, a childhood friend of mine. Of course, I had the same ideals and admired the fire in his eyes, so naturally I stood by his side, recruiting trustworthy people where I could. None of us nearly worked as hard as the brown haired male, though. He was barely here, always busy, his mind never at rest. Me, Tommy and Tubbo helped wherever we could, but we could only do so much. Tommy being his little brother and right hand man always boasted about his importance, and his right hand man, my brother, followed him without any doubt. We are a close family, even if I only was blood related to one of the five people here. That brings me to the last person in the higher ups of our revolution- Fundy. He was around the same age as I was, just a little older than me, and really close to Wilbur as Wilbur kind of took him in as an older brother, some might even say it was almost a dad and son like bond, though Fundy strongly disagreed with that, which was often kinda funny.

Fundy was usually hanging around the house a lot as well, but he and I switched roles a lot. Right now he was hunting and probably trading with the people already on L'Manberg for some more food. 

"I'll be training for a bit" I quickly muttered, earning an "Okay!" from Tubbo and a dismissive grumble from Tommy as I walked into my room, throwing off my hoodie leaving me in my top. Grabbing my sword and scabbard, I quickly placed it around my hips. As I walked out I tied up my hair and jogged outside, walking towards the guards training grounds. It sounds a bit weird, training at a place that's part of the monarch, but they had many dummies and without my mask I was just good old (Y/n), a perfect citizen that only practiced for self defense. And since the main guard of the training station took a liking to me, I was allowed any time I wished. It would be stupid not to take advantage of that.

Not only that, but because of this I've also managed to steal quite a few alright weapons, only aiding to our revolutionary cause. I broke down my jog as I opened the big doors, revealing a large open aired courtyard, various dummies and practice items scattered around as well as guards training themselves as well as each other.

"(Y/n)!" A voice called out, a big smile on their face. "What a pleasant surprise!" He continued, as I stretched my arms a little and gave him a dismissive smile. "Nice to see you again as well, Illumina." 

"Oh don't be that formal, I told you to call me Kye" He spoke, as he quickly walked over to me. I didn't know much about him, other than that he was relatively higher up into the kingdom and possibly had powerful friends. But that was logical, as he was the biggest trainer and the owner of the guards training grounds. I tried many times before with playful banter to learn more about some possible secrets he might know, but he dismissed any attempt smoothly. And not wanting to be suspicious, I could never ask further.

I picked up some training knifes, looking at how the sun reflected on the shiny piece of weaponry. In its reflection I saw Illumina staring at me, which made me shift my attention towards him. Oh, right, he was talking to me. He's a powerful and useful friend to have, so naturally I had to keep talking to him.

"Right, sorry Illumina" giving him another slight teasing smile. He rolled his eyes playfully before walking around me and taking two training knifes for himself. With a challenging glare, he threw one up and caught it again, before throwing the knife hard and deep into a training dummy a couple meters away, right in the shoulder. Did I say that he was extremely skilled yet? Yeah, hence why I wanted to keep our relationship as friendly as possible for as long as I was able to. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to throw one too. 

Taking a quick, deep breath, I narrowed my eyes a little, placing one knife in my right hand before throwing it with force, the knife plunging into the dummy just slightly to the left of where his heart would've been. I wasn't as skilled at throwing knifes as he was, but I wasn't bad. 

He chuckled, before throwing the other knife he had in his left hand over to his right and in one smooth movement, threw it right into the center of the dummies non existent heart. I scrunched up my nose and let out a dismissive huff, earning a chuckle from the male besides me. "Aww don't be jealous (Y/n)" He mused, to which I leaned back into the wall behind me and gave him a slight glare, "I'm not jealous" I spoke back. He only let out another chuckle before picking up the last knife on the table and throwing it into the center of the dummies head, with his goddamn left hand. "show-off" I mumbled, pushing myself off of the wall and walking up towards the sword fighting section. 

Illumina watched me for a little while as I practiced, some other guards glancing over to me from time to time but none approaching me, for which I was thankful. 

After about what I guessed was half an hour of training, the large doors opened again, making most guards look up from the training spots to watch who it would be, whilst I just continued my training, practicing left handed since my non prominent hand still needed more skill. 

"Kye! My friend!" The voice called out, distracting me a little and giving the person a quick glance. The guy was wearing a red shirt, a large flame portrayed onto it. His black hairs were held back by a simple white bandana, and had a couple black belts around his outfit that complimented his black pants. Lastly a pair of black, sturdy looking boots finished the look as they strode towards Illumina. Said person looked up, a smile forming on his face as he greeted his 'friend'. I squinted my eyes a little. This guy looked important.

Before I could look and ponder any longer, the unknown males eyes snapped to me. I quickly averted mine and continued my training, not hearing the conversation between the two anymore with all the clashing of swords and other sounds around me. I could still feel the lingering eyes on me however, and everytime i glanced over I saw the guy looking at me, and sometimes Illumina aswell. 

It was a little unsettling, but it was probably since I was the only non guard here training. I couldn't focus well though, so I didn't stay for much longer. Putting my sword back into my belt, I quickly strode back to the large doors, giving Illumina a quick smile which he returned before opening the doors and closing them behind me. Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I ran back home. 

Who was he? And why the hell did he give off a vibe of importance.


	2. Changes and Stories

.~✦ ✵ ∙ ☽ ⋆ ✗ ⋆ ☾ ∙ ✵ ✦~.

C H A P T E R 2 | Changes and Stories

.~✦ ✵ ∙ ☽ ⋆ ✗ ⋆ ☾ ∙ ✵ ✦~.

"Back so soon?" Tubbo mentioned, as the door closed loudly behind me. "Some important looking guy walked in, I didn't want to stand out too much" I answered, to which my brother nodded. I took a quick shower, changing into some comfortable clothes as I walked back into the living room, where Tommy was yelling about Tubbo cheating, and vice versa. 

Walking into the kitchen to start making dinner, I saw Fundy was already on it. "Oh, hey (Y/n)" He spoke, his fox ears perking up a little as I walked in, his eyes settling on mine for a second before focusing back on cutting the carrots. "Need a hand?" I hummed, already walking over. "Sure, I got some potatoes, they've been soaking for a little and should be ready to cook." 

I quickly nodded, as a short silence washed over us as we both started working on the food. 

"So, anything new?" I started after a little while, taking over the carrots from him as he started seasoning the steak. "Not really, though the farms are going well. A lot of new recruits, too" He answered. "Anyone interesting?" "Not really, no. Though there was one guy that Wilbur was going to talk to. I forgot his name but I think Wilbur wants him on the team here" 

I nodded, since I knew Wilbur wanted more people in the higher up organization. It was getting a little big which meant more things to handle, and I knew he wanted to recruit someone for the weapons and training. I offered to, but Will said he needed me for other things and didn't want to overwork me. 

We chatted a bit more about whatever came to mind as we finished up dinner, and right before we finished the front door opened and closed. Taking a quick peek around the corner, I saw Wilbur walking in, looking tired as ever. He said a quick high to the two younger boys before walking into the kitchen. "Hey Will, right on time. We're almost done" I smiled to him, as he sat down on one of the dinner table chairs facing towards me and Fundy. 

"Ah, lovely" He hummed contently, watching me as I walked over to him to set the table. "So, Will, I heard you were recruiting someone for the weapons and training?" Fundy began, as Wilburs eyes stayed on my form, watching me place everything down. "Mhm, his name is Eret. He's known amongst the people already in L'Manberg, and he seems trustworthy and excited for the revolution. I think he can be a valuable asset in our fight. I'm having another chat with him tomorrow, and we'll see if we can have a place for him here."

Me and Fundy nodded, trusting our leaders judgement. "What are we going to do with the room situation, though? Tommy and Tubbo are already sharing a room. Do we have place for him here?" I continued, helping Fundy by getting the plates and leaned on the counter island, looking at the brown haired male. His dark curls were still a bit all over the place from being outside, as he adjusted his beanie a little. "Well, about that, since I have two beds in my room I wanted to ask if you would be.. opposed to sleeping in the same room as me, or if you'd be okay with that?" He spoke, nervously fidgeting a little with his hands. 

"What? No, let (Y/n) have her own room she's the only girl here. I-" Fundy spoke, a frown on his face but I interjected. "It's okay, Fundy. We don't have much right now, and soon enough we'll move to L'Manberg anyways once the house is done. It's fine." 

Fundy looked at me with furrowed brows, but I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll get the boys" I sighed, walking out of the kitchen, missing the glare Fundy sent to Wilbur, and the shrug the latter send back, a small smile curled up on his lips.

"Guys, dinner's ready" I called, walking over to the two as I shifted from my toes to my heels. In less than a second, the two raced past me to the dinner table, making a small chuckle escape from me lips.

During dinner, Wilbur explained to Tommy and Tubbo what was going to happen tomorrow with the new member arriving. Both Tommy and Tubbo didn't like the idea of me having to share a room with Will, but accepted it anyways, mostly because we would be moving out soon anyways. The only reason we were still in the town so close to the castle was to recruit more people and to wait until L'Manberg was strong enough, which would be soon anyways. 

After making Tubbo and Tommy clean up and wash the dishes, which came with a lot of complaints we all ignored, we all went our own ways. I walked into my room to my bookcase, grabbing the book currently sat on top of it that I was reading, and walked back into the living room to sit on the couch and read for a bit. 

"What'cha reading sis?" I looked up to see Tubbo, as he jumped next to me on the couch. "It's a fictional book, about a warrior whose adventures turned into a myth and stories they would tell years to come" I spoke, earning an interested hum from the brunette. "Tell me more!" He beamed, bringing his knees up and hugged them, looking at me expectantly. Tommy walked in meanwhile, falling down on the armchair next to the couch, looking bored. "A story? Stop reading that boring crap" He complained, me and Tubbo ignoring him completely as I started recalling what I've read so far.

"Well, it started with a boy, he was a swordsman, the strongest warrior in his village." I started, shifting in my position to get a little more comfortable. 

"He wanted adventure, so he went out and travelled far and wide, collecting riches and defeating enemies along the way. He made friends along the way, who stayed by his side and helped him. Until the group came across a giant ocean. It stretched as wide and far as they could see. The boy was curious, wanting to know more about what laid beyond it, as he gathered around a crew and bought a ship. Most people refused, saying nothing laid beyond the sea, and anything that dared to cross it would fall of the world, or would be consumed by sea monsters along the way" I continued, "And after finally gathering a crew by persuading them with the large amount of money he had acquired, he sailed off into the great unknown, the deep waters mysteriously turning darker, the further they went out. After days on end, the food started to run out, the crew turning hungry, slowly giving up and angry at themselves for joining the dangerous journey. Until disaster struck." I said, my eyes widening as I told the story, a small smile curling up as I saw both Tubbo and Tommy invested in my story. "Disaster? What happened?" The brunette questioned, as the blonde leaned forward in his chair. Fundy walked in at this point, joining on the couch sitting beside me on the left side, while Tubbo was still on the right side. 

"A giant kraken submerged from the water, grabbing a hold of the ship! The rough seas not helping, as they clashed against the ship, holes starting to form as the panicked crew started patching everything up to the best of their ability. The young warrior grabbed his sword, his trusted friend joining him as they slashed and hacked the kraken, the gross, slimey tentacles getting attacked with swiftness and strong slashes." At this point i had set the book down on my lap, as I told the story, animating it with my hands. Fundy looked at me with a smile on his face, as the two boys looked in anticipation of what I would say next. 

"This only angered the kraken more, as he began attacking the ship. The young warrior yelled at his best mate to take over the ship, and ordered the rest to keep repairing it as he jumped up onto one of its tentacles. Running along it, with the balance of a cat, he held out his sword, jumping up and plunging it right into one of the very eyes of the ugly creature! The kraken screamed, his tentacles letting the ship go as the monster flung angrily at the young hero, who retrieved his sword before getting thrown away, only to quickly catch onto one of the ropes of the ship! But before he could do anything else-" 

Suddenly a loud thud was heard from Wilbur's room. "FUCK!"

Well, that wasn't a part of the story. I looked up, as well as the three others, towards the room. I quickly stood up and walked towards it, opening the door to see Will underneath his fallen closet, causing me to fall in a small fit of chuckles. "Hahaha, how- hahaha, how did this happen?!" I said, laughing a little more as Wilbur just yelled at me to help him. Fundy walked in just as I was trying to lift the furniture up, quickly helping me before looking at Will, who was still on the ground, looking at the ceiling. "What the fuck did you do?" He said, before a couple chuckles left his mouth as well. "I was trying to make room for (Y/n)'s stuff and I wanted to move the closet a little and- Well, this happened" He grumbled, as Fundy reached out his hand which he took, standing up again. I shook my head at him, to which he just gave me a cute, sheepish smile, before continuing the cleanup. To be far, he had the biggest room out of all of them. There was one double bed and one single sized bed. Fundy and I have the smallest rooms, and Tubbo and Tommy having a room that's slightly bigger with a bunk bed they shared. Well, it won't be my room for long. I'll take the single bed here, that was pushed against the right wall, a small table between the two beds and the closet across from it, with a single window in the middle of the wall with the two beds. 

"Oh, right, my bookshelf is still in my room, could that be moved over here? There's an empty spot over here anyways" I asked, motioning towards the left corner on the doors wall, and Wilbur nodded. "Of course, (N/n)."

I walked out of the room with Fundy, going towards mine before the two younger boys both stopped us. "Hey, you never finished the dumb story!" The blonde spoke, crossing his arms as Tubbo quickly nodded his head a couple times. I ruffled Tommy's hair, earning a shriek from him as he tried to fix it making me chuckle. "Next time" I just said, as I followed Fundy, helping him lift up the small bookcase towards Wilburs room, which was now also mine. 

"Alright, well it's getting late and I didn't sleep much yesterday, so I'm gonna to bed and enjoy my last day in my own room" I yawned, stretching a little. "Goodnight (N/n)!" Tubbo beamed, also going to his room. "Night (Y/n)" Tommy spoke as well, following his best friend. "Night boys" I said watching them as they closed the doors before being hooked into a small side hug. "Hey, if Will snores really loudly tomorrow or anything let me know okay?" Fundy joked, earning a small chuckle from me as I patted his hand that was hooked around me. "Yeah yeah" I smiled, rolling my eyes as I walked into my room, closing the door and jumping into my bed. 

After staring at the ceiling for a little while, I curled up into the blankets and slowly drifted to sleep, the moon shining through my window as the curtains were still open- something I usually did so I could watch the stars as I went to sleep. 

Let's see what tomorrow will bring.


	3. Is that a challenge?

A/N | Not edited.

.~✦ ✵ ∙ ☽ ⋆ ✗ ⋆ ☾ ∙ ✵ ✦~.

C H A P T E R 3 | "Is that a challenge?"

.~✦ ✵ ∙ ☽ ⋆ ✗ ⋆ ☾ ∙ ✵ ✦~.

A song was stuck in my head as I softly hummed along, slipping on my boots as I walked out of the house. It was already 1 pm, and after lunch Wil went back to probably talk to Eret, while Tommy and Tubbo went out to do whatever they do. Fundy went back to L'Manberg to check up on things and help out for a little. I was planning to do so as well, but since my training session was cut short yesterday I was planning to train a bit more first. 

Still humming along, I walked in, opening the grand doors not really paying attention to the other people there. Stretching my arms a little as I walked, I threw off my jacket and placed it over one of the benches on the side. With a deep breath, and a quick fix of my hair, I went to the shooting range. My bow and crossbow skills weren't terrible, but it was obvious my skill lies with swords more than long ranged weapons. 

I picked up a simple bow and a quiver with a couple arrows, looking up at the targets around 20 meters away, give or take. Placing the quiver around me, I simultaneously picked out an arrow from it as I loaded the bow. Drawing the bow, the back of the arrow touching my cheek slightly, I took a good look at the target and shot.

Okay, it didn't hit the center, but it wasn't that far off. It was on the line between the 2nd and the 3rd circle around it. 

"That's the best you've got?" A voice called out, making me snap my head to my left to follow the sound of the unknown voice. There he was, the same guy I saw yesterday. What was he doing here? I've never seen him before yesterday, and I come here a lot.

I squinted my eyes at him a little, before choosing to ignore him. Taking out a second arrow, I quickly loaded it, aimed and-

"Pfft, haha" A slight giggle was heard, throwing me off. The arrow flew right on the outer edge of the target, a couple centimeters off and it wouldn't even have hit the target at all. An angry expression taking over my face as I whipped my head to the side, giving him a deathly stare. "Why'd you do that?" I called out, rather pissed off. "Because your posture is terrible" He smirked, giving me a simple shrug. Picking up a bow himself, together with an arrow from the quiver I had still around me, he took a steady breath before shooting the arrow in less than a second- right in the rose of the target. What's with these people here being showoffs? 

I rolled my eyes, before picking up another arrow and starting to draw it again. "Want some help? I could teach you a little" The raven haired male spoke, a slight tease and interest hidden in his tone as he inspected me. My stubbornness didn't allow any help from this cocky, annoying guy. So obviously I declined. "No thanks, I know what I'm doing" I grumbled back, closing one eye trying to focus more on the target. The male just let out another chuckle as I shot another arrow, this one further from the center than the first one I shot. "Doesn't really seem like it"

"Fine! Whatever!" I bitterly expressed, lowering the bow I held, making sure not to look at the smug smile on the guys face. He only talked to me for about 5 minutes and he already annoyed me to this extend. If he kept on going I don't know how long I'll be able to train before losing my patience.

"Mmm good, admitting your wrong and need help is a good start" He mused, looking at me for a reaction, which he got. "Stop being this annoying and witty on purpose or I will punch you in your gut" "Ooo, feisty" He just responded. What was this guys deal?! I chose to ignore the last comment, as he walked over a little closer.

"Alright, draw your bow like you did before" 

Complying, I took the same stance, drawing the bow with an invisible arrow as he walked over closer. His hands adjusting my stance surprisingly softly, my heart racing a little when he touched my hips to slightly adjust them. "Now that's already much better" He smiled, taking a small step back, while I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Alright, take a deep breath- and don't close one eye, keep both open" 

Doing as I was told, I held the position for a second, remembering it, before taking the last arrow out of the quiver, placing it at the right stop, aiming and-

"BOOM BABY" I cheered, looking at the arrow not even inches away from his own, it was basically in the rose of the target. "Heh, still not as good as I am though" he spoke, his pompous and arrogant tone never faltering. "Oh please, I bet I could beat you in a sword fight. Don't be so full of yourself" I confidently spoke back. Raising one eyebrow, his eyes focused on mine as he spoke up again. "Is that a challenge?"

"Oh you bet it is"

After a little while of the both of us getting our swords, the surrounding guards and trainees noticed the soon to be fight, and most of them stopped their training to watch the scene. I was known for being pretty good with my sword, as I sometimes trained with Illumina and even defeated him multiple times. It was easy to see how important this guy really was when he pulled out his sword. It was purple, which meant it could've only be one specific ore. Netherite. The ore was incredibly rare and expensive, as you had to explore another entire dimension. Even getting access to this dimension was seen as impossible- the only known portals were in the castle, in the heavily guarded one near the fountain and one many miles out of the city, and even that one was guarded daily. Not that people really wanted to explore it anyways. 

It was known for being dangerous, and tales of survivors were always exaggerated, so I didn't really know what it was precisely. It was a dimension of intense heat, lakes of lava stretching out as far as one could look, giant fortresses and bastions with monsters and dangerous creatures hidden everywhere. 

You were curious to say the least, but you needed a permit from the king himself to enter it. So the chances were small that you would ever lay feet in said world. There were also rumors about another dimensions, mostly about one in particular, but those never had any proof of actually existing. So you didn't really focus on those too much.

Back to the present, right. This guy had a Netherite sword, while you clenched your own diamond one in your hands. Now, having a diamond one was already relatively rare, but nowhere near impressive as his. I got mine from Fundy many years ago, it was a gift for my 16th birthday. Said he wanted me to be able to protect myself better, since diamond swords were stronger and able to be sharpened much sharper than an iron one could ever. 

We both walked up into one of the training circles, our eyes locked. His looked determined, and mine just as much. I'm gonna show this guy to not be this cocky. He probably expects to win in less than 20 seconds. 

I narrowed my eyes at him before he began to speak. "Alright, the rules. Leave the circle, you're out. When there's no way to move, by either being pinned to the ground or any other hold, you've lost. And lastly, no serious harm. This is just a simple sparring match, after all" He smirked, slashing his sword in the air a little to get a better feel. "Or, you can give up right now and spare yourself the embarrassment, sweetheart"

I rolled my eyes at the annoying pet name, before grinning. "Bring it on, lover boy " I sarcastically said back, only making him grin more. "Oh, this is gonna be fun" He muttered, before charging right at you without warning.

You quickly ducked out of the way, expecting him to just randomly start. Seemed the type for it. I ignore the small audience we got as the guy, whose name I still didn't even know, turned around and charged at me again, slashing his sword downwards. Easily blocking his attack, I pushed his sword to the side, before quickly twisting and attacking myself trying to use my agility against him by attacking fast. It kind of worked, since he didn't expect it to be so fast but blocked it anyway, just in time. His eyes flickered back to mine, his smile only growing. He was enjoying this way too much.

We ended up attacking each other continuously, the other being just able to block before attacking again. This went on for a little while, and while I started to grow a bit tired from all the work I had to put on my muscles, I was nowhere near done. My opponent didn't seem tired at all however, as if he could go on for hours on end, which kind of scared me a little, but I wasn't going to let that known. 

Since I knew I couldn't outlast him, I had to be smart about this. A small and simple plan formed in my head, and since I couldn't quickly think of anything else I just went for it. Going out for another slash, he blocked it again, but instead of going in again I put more force into it, twisted my body and punched him straight in his jaw. Hey, no one said punches weren't allowed. 

His eyes widened as he took a step back from the impact, his face jerking to the right but snapped back a second later. His eyes widening, as his smile came back to his face again. I wanted to wipe down that god damned smile so bad. "Oh? You wanna play that way?" He mumbled, stepping back and attacking with twice as much force. Jesus christ, this was getting a bit hard. The beaming sun high up in the sky didn't help much, the heat incredibly annoying. 

I blocked to the best of my ability, but I wasn't strong enough as he punched me this time, right in my gut. Doubling over for only a mere second, I flinched at the pain that soured through my body, but immediately blocked another attack. Letting out an unsteady, shaky breath, I swiftly went to attack him on his right side, with him predicting it and going to block already before I immediately changed directions, slicing the other way and cutting part of his side. It wasn't a deep cut, as this wasn't serious, but blood began to spill nonetheless. 

The man didn't even care, only flinching for a second before he attacked again. This went on for another 30 seconds, before he somehow danced around me, kicking the back of my knees making me fall over. I let out a soft noise as I held out my hands to break my fall. As I tried to stand up rapidly, he pushed me back down and got on top of my back, not giving me a chance. I tried to stand up anyways, but his weight kept me down, as he stole my sword from my hand and pinned both of them on the ground. I struggled the best to my ability, but it was no use. I felt more pressure on my back as he leaned down more, a loud grunt escaping my lips involuntarily. 

"'Boom, baby' " He mocked, saying it right next to my ear. "Let me go" I angrily spoke, wriggling a little more, way more aware of the crowed surrounding us than before. I just zoned them out during the fight, but in this vulnerable position it was getting quite embarrassing. "Awwh, but I'm so comfortable" He teased even further, before another voice cut through. 

"Sapnap, get off of her, you won"


	4. A great fight leads to even greater outcomes

A/N | Not edited.

.~✦ ✵ ∙ ☽ ⋆ ✗ ⋆ ☾ ∙ ✵ ✦~.

C H A P T E R 4 | "A great fight leads to even greater outcomes"

.~✦ ✵ ∙ ☽ ⋆ ✗ ⋆ ☾ ∙ ✵ ✦~

"Sapnap, get off of her, you won" a steady voice called out. You recognized it immediately as Illumina, even though you could only see the damn floor from my position. "Alriight, alright" The male said back, a little annoyed. I felt the weight get off of me, as I immediately jumped up, taking in some quick breaths and turned around to face him.

He just smirked at me as I glared at him, hard. If looks could kill this motherfucker would be so de-

"Great fight! I'm actually surprised at your skill" The male said, stopping my angry thought process. Oh, so he can be relatively nice. Hm.  
"Thanks, I guess. You weren't half bad yourself" I managed to say back, trying to glare a little less. I was still a bit salty, but he did win, fair and square. So I guess I just have to suck up my pride a little. "Well that's expected from me, being the commander of this nation" He smiled back, making me choke on my spit as I inhaled air a little too fast.

I heard Illumina laugh as I was still coughing, trying to calm myself. I fought.. I fought the god damn Commander? The LEADER of the royal imperial army?! Great fucking job at staying undetected and hidden, (Y/n), god fucking damn it.  
"Well that was a great fight to experience, but all of you better get back to training now, immediately. Stop slacking off!" Illumina yelled out, the surrounding guards and trainees immediately scrambling all around and going back to what they were doing before.

"You're- You're the imperial commander?" I managed to choke out, looking at said male with widened eyes, not able to hide my shock and slight fear. "Oh my god, I- I am-" I quickly swallowed what felt like a rock in my throat, the air seeming more dry than before.  
"Damn right baby" He just mused, kicking my sword that was still on the ground towards me as he placed his own back in his scabbard smoothly. "Now that you know, I'll have a few things I want to talk about with you, if you don't mind" He smiled, as I crouched to pick up my sword, his eyes following me every move. 

I opened my mouth to decline, until I remembered that that was an order basically. Letting out a nervous, single chuckle as I stood up again, my eyes darted to Illumina for any sort of help. He just shrugged, turning around. "Let's go to my office" He only said, starting to walk towards it, expecting us to follow. My eyes darted back towards the Commander, who only nudged his head in the direction Illumina went.  
With a sigh, I followed after Illumina, with the raven haired male following behind me. I felt his eyes burn on my back as we walked.

Was I in trouble? Did they already find out about the revolution? And did they know I was one of the people that started it? But we haven't done anything yet, how would they know? Did we have a spy among us? Or did they find out that I was the wanted masked criminal? How would they know that though?! I never left a clue behind! 

I nervously picked at my nails, staying silent as we walked into the barracks, taking a first left into Illumina's office. Instead of Illumina sitting down behind his desk, he stayed still behind it, the Commander taking a seat in the comfortable looking desk chair. He motioned for me to sit down at the other side, so I did, never ceasing my nervous habit.

"So! (Y/n), right?" He spoke, leaning forward onto the desk. The raven haired male rested his elbows on the furniture, his eyes trained on mine as he waited for my response. I gave a quick nod, looking from him to Illumina, and back to him again. "Yeah, uhm. Why was I called here?"

I didn't want to stay here long. Being in a small room with both the General and Commander was nerve wrecking. I could say one wrong thing and I could be killed. I knew Illumina saw me as a friend, but that didn't mean much in this situation right now. Why did I have to challenge the god damn commander? What the fuck is wrong with me? Okay, I didn't know, but still. How do I get myself in these situations. And more importantly- how do I get myself out of them. The male cleared his throat. "Well, I couldn't help but notice you're quite.. interesting. Why are you training in the guards training grounds?" 

I looked at his blue eyes for a second before averting them to the ground. "Well, Illumina allows me there, and I like to train myself so I can protect myself when needed" I smoothly spoke, my eyes darting back up to meet his, who were still on me. "Hmm" He hummed, tapping his fingers on the desk for a second, seemingly deep in thought for a little while before softly slamming his hand on the table. 

He spoke up again, his words clear as he made up his mind.. "Kye, would you be so kind to hand me the contract" Illumina turned around, opening a cabinet and quickly skimming through it. Meanwhile I started looking around a little more. I never entered his office before. The walls were made out of stone, the dark wooden floorboards had many scrapes and scratches on them. A few posters were scattered around, most of them about wanted criminals or propaganda of the Dream SMP Empire. My eyes landed on my very own wanted poster for a less than a second, before noticing a map in the corner of the room. It was a map of the entire empire, with just in the south corner a small piece of land of the Antarctic Empire. 

"Here you go Sap" Illumina called out, handing his higher up a rolled up piece of paper. "Ah thanks." Sap? Is that his name? That's rather odd, maybe it's some sort of nickname. I'll just stick with black-haired-commander-man for now. That's quite a mouthful though. 

'Sap' placed it in front of him, flattening it as my eyes focused on the words written on it. I didn't get a change to decipher the upside down contract as he spoke up again. "Well, (Y/n), Illumina told me a bit about you yesterday, and after testing out your skills myself a bit, I would love to train you personally more and, if you've improved enough, to join my side as my assistant. It's a well paying job and you'd be serving the empire, earning yourself a great title and respect amongst the people."

I almost choked on the thin air again, combined with the urge to laugh right at his dumb, idiotic proposal. Working for the 'great empire'?! The same empire I want to get rid of?! Don't make me laugh! "No thanks" I simply answered, smiling politely instead of saying everything that was on my mind. They even had a wanted poster of me, not even 2 meters away from me, hanging proudly on the wall. 

Both Illumina and the Commanders eyes widened, not expecting a refusal. To be fair, normal people would probably take this position without doubt. It paid well, gave you a status.. But I couldn't care less about that shit. I don't want to work for the king. That's just ridiculous. "Excuse me?" the commander stuttered out. I couldn't suppress a small huff of amusement at his stuttering. "Why- Why would you decline such an offer? You do realize that this offer is incredibly special and getting this chance is incredibly exclusive and rare?" He continued, standing up from his chair. Illumina stayed silent, as both he and I watched as the Commander walked around the desk, halting his steps in front of me. 

"Yes, and I appreciate your offer, sir. However I have smaller brothers I have to take care off, plus I don't think I'll be suited for.. such an important position." I smiled awkwardly, and he only narrowed his eyes at me for a brief moment, before he sighed deeply. "Alright, my offer will stand until tomorrow. Please, consider and think about it. Meet me at 12, back here in this office. Don't keep me waiting." 

And with that, he handed me the contract before turning around and walking out of the office. It was silent for a little while, only the soft creaking of one of the planks Illumina stood on was heard. "Declining an offer as great as his?" Illumina finally said, a curiosity clear in his tone. I turned my face towards him, and nodded. "Yeah, it's just.. Weird. I don't know. First I fight him, may I add a man who I never spoke to before and only seen once before which was yesterday. Then he defeats me, and then I'm supposed to be his.. his assistant?! It's weird! And- And awkward! And way too much of a responsibility and I don't want to be the person everyone starts hating when I might do something wrong" I ranted, shaking my head. 

Illumina smiled, crossing his arms as he leant back, half sitting on the little cabinet he leaned against. "You're overthinking this, (Y/n), you're a great swordsman and you have even greater potential. Just remember that" I gave him a simple nod, and then shrugged. 

"Now, go home. You have small cuts on your arms and though not serious, you still need to clean them. And you must be tired. It was an incredible fight to see, by the way. You've really improved over time. Believe me" He smiled again, earning a small smile from me as well. "Thanks, Kye." Said male only smiled brighter after I used his name, waving me off as I smiled and turned on my heels, going outside again. 

Some guards looked up as I walked out of it, some stared a bit longer, but I gave it no mind as I opened the doors and left the training grounds.

On my way back, I kept on thinking about the offer and the annoying, pretty commander that offered it. Whoa there, pretty? Don't think that, that's weird. Whatever, brain.  
I watched people pass me, some looking at me with a weird disgust- probably because I was in a fight less than 20 minutes ago and I still looked awful. That was to be expected. I just ignored it, taking a deep breathe in and continuing my walk home. 

I passed the market place, where I saw a familiar friend talking, probably flirting, with one of the ladies behind the fruit stand. I rolled my eyes, quickly jogging over. "Hey, Spifey!" I called out, making both the girl and my friend turn their head towards me. The girl immediately grimacing at my look. Oh come on, it can't be that fucking bad. People need to stop being so sensitive.

"(Y/n)? What the hell happened to you?" the brow hair male questioned, his eyes widening slightly, however a small smirk curled up on his lips. "Challenged someone to a sword fight without knowing it was the god damn royal commander" I answered, rolling my eyes. "You look awful, but everything is a great look on you, so it doesn't really matter much" He grinned, making me laugh. The girl he was flirting with before rolled her eyes and let out an angry puff, before walking to the other side of the stand, and I had to hold in a laugh.

"Hey, you wanna hang out sometime soon again by the way?" He said, before lowering his voice. "I found this great place behind the Blue Tailed Tavern, they store all their leftover wine in the back. The door broke two days ago and they haven't fixed it yet" He smirked again, and I smiled with him. Now, Spifey didn't exactly know I was the masked thief, but they did know that I was mischievous. He was my friend, after all, has been for a little while. We don't speak super often but when we do it's always fun, since we only enable each other to do dumb shit. "Oh, definitely" I grinned, before smoothly grabbing an apple, placing my hand in my pocket and turning to continuing my journey home. 

"I'll just stop by sometime!" he yelled, making me yell an okay back. When I was a couple meters away from the stall I threw up my apple, catching it and taking a big bite out of it, the refreshing juices feeling and tasting great in my mouth. 

I wonder what the boys will think of what happened today. I gotta change and visit Fundy quickly, I have a lot to tell him afterall

____

Sorry if it was a bit short :(


	5. A Pleasant And Unpleasant Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N HI HELLO ITS NEARLY 5 AM AND I WAS GOING TO SLEEP BUT THEN WHEN I BRUSHED MY TEETH I PUT ON MOTHER MOTHER ON AND NOW IM ALL HYPED UP FROM WRECKING BALL SO I GUESS ILL PULL ANOTHER ALL NIGHTER AND WRITE FOR A BIT LETS GOOOOOOO  
> update, it's almost 6 and i've been listening to wilburs more unknown songs like the ones from the maybe i was boring album now instead. what a great lad.  
> last update, I have school in 20 mintues lets fucking GOOOO dude  
> i lied, it's a few days later and im gonna write another update. DREAMS SONG CAME OUT AND ITS SUCH A BANGER IVE HAD IT ON REPEAT SINCE IT CAME OUT YESTERDAY THIS IS POG!!

A/N 2 - Not Edited :')

.~✦ ✵ ∙ ☽ ⋆ ✗ ⋆ ☾ ∙ ✵ ✦~.

C H A P T E R 5 | A Pleasant And Unpleasant Surprise

.~✦ ✵ ∙ ☽ ⋆ ✗ ⋆ ☾ ∙ ✵ ✦~

Jamming out to some music while I showered was always my favorite thing to do. Both me and Tommy have this obsession with discs, his most prized possession were two discs he got from his dad after all, and we had Jukeboxes scattered all around the house. I have quite a lot of discs, all from a record shop relatively near our house, and it has become sort of a silent competition between me and the blonde to get more discs than the other had. Plus, whenever we have guests over we always fight over the music, usually quietly. It's all in good fun honestly, since we bond mostly over this. 

As soon as I finished the warm shower, I threw on a quick, comfortable outfit that consisted of a pair of baggy-ish dark brown pants, a simple white shirt that was halfway tucked in and a chunky belt keeping it together. Not leaving without my sword, I quickly placed it around me and threw on my boots. I debated for a second on maybe bringing a jacket, but the sun was still showing itself in full form and I don't think it's going to turn bad, so I decided not to bother. 

Placing the current disc that was playing back with the others, it was finally time to leave. I quickly picked up the house keys and locked the door behind me, before starting the short walk towards our soon to be nation. It was exciting- we'd soon have enough people to officially declare independence and we'll be prepared enough for a possible war. I can't help the slight smile from spreading across my lips as I walked through the village, some of the salesmen giving me a small wave as I walked. I had to refrain from snorting as the same guy that I stole from yesterday smiled brightly at me. Oh, how much I love that mask for hiding my damn face. 

I gave him a quick nod whilst not stopping, already seeing the small border of L'Manberg in the distance. The walls were still being build, mostly the back was finished as we waited for the front to be last. We didn't want to raise more suspicion than we already did, obviously.

After a couple more minutes, I arrived at L'Manberg, and it didn't take long for me to spot the orange haired male with his striking fox ears- standing near the center happily conversing with some of the trusted people in the nation. I sneaked over, walking behind his back with a sly grin on my face. "Boo" I said, quite neutrally as I tapped him on the shoulder. "bBBhAAA" The male screamed, doing some weird karate chop movement as he turned around. "Pfffttt, hahahaha what was THAT?" I said, still laughing at the weird sound Fundy just made. "Wha- Don't scare me like that (N/n), what the hell!" His voice lingered with a joking anger, his façade quickly being known as he started smiling. "I wasn't even scary, you're just a scaredy-cat" I rolled my eyes, Fundy only glaring at me, with his attempt to not smile still ongoing- and failing. 

I turned to the people he was talking to, ignoring his glare. "So, any updates?" I smiled, as the villagers answered and talked a bit about the growing farms and the progress on the wall. Our house would be done in a few days, most of the other houses already done and even inhabited. This was good progress, really good even. If that guy Will's getting on the team is any good, this victory will be within arms reach. 

After a little more talking, the people left to do their tasks and help around. "So, what do ya wanna do now" Fundy hummed leaning on my shoulder, before I pushed him off and shrugged. "I dunno, I was thinking of getting some people together for a quick sparring match, but I'm honestly a little sore from a fight I had earlier."

"Fight? Did you train with that general guy again?" He rolled his eyes when mentioning Illumina, Fundy never liked the fact that I trained on the 'enemies' ground, but he allows it since he can't disagree with the fact that it's a better training ground than the one we have here. "No, actually. I kind of accidentally fought the kingdom's commander?" My voice trailed off, and my eyes wandered around for something else to focus on and to distract Fundy from what I just said. Knowing him, he will totally freak out and-

"WHAT?!" Yep, there it is. He turned me around, grabbing me by the face and looking at me sternly. "YOU DID WHAT?" He yelled again, his brows furrowing before he let out a huge sigh and let go of my face, only to facepalm his own. "Oh my gooodddd (Y/n) why did you do that?! They- They're ruthless! You know that! You're a wanted woman! Why do you get yourself in these types of situations?! That's it you're not training there ever again I don't care that they have good equipment and training items one of these days you're going to do something even more stupid and blow your cover and they will execute you on the damn spot! And not to even start with the whole-"

"FUNDY!" I interrupted him, knowing how he can go on complete rants, especially about my safety. "It was fine! I got a few scratches and what not but I'm fine, stop worrying! Actually, I got a few good hits on him as well" I spoke proudly, Fundy still shaking his head with a stern face. "Good, at least you gave that damn kingdom elite something he deserves" I smiled, before he took my hand and dragged me with him towards the house that was soon to be ours- it was clear to see it was the biggest house in town, mostly because it also held an office for Will and we'd all have our own rooms, including Tommy and Tubbo. "Here, I wanna show you something I made the people add to our house" 

I nodded, playing a song inside my head during the short walk while Fundy greeted some people that walked past us. After letting go of my hand he opened the large front door and looked back towards me with a soft smile. "You're gonna love this." He smiled, completely forgetting about our conversation earlier. My curiosity peaked as he walked around me, pushing me in the right direction- stopping in front of a door at the end of the hallway. 

He nudged me towards it, and I raised my brow as my hand landed on the door knob, twisting it and pushing open the door. A gasp escaped immediately from my now parted lips, Fundy laughing behind me as response. "Do you like it?? I know it's the the biggest but I tried my best to-" "Are you kidding me!? This is so cool!!" I shrieked out, bouncing in place as I sprinted inside the library. There were a total of 4 large bookcases, and a small lounge area with as couch and a lounge chair. The bookshelves weren't completely filled with books, but there were quite a lot of them anyways. As a kid in a candy store, I browsed around, picking up some books to quickly read the back and I threw myself on the couch, sprawling lazily on it. Fundy just watched with a bright smile. "I'm so glad you like it, I- I- I know it isn't that big or anything but this room was unused and you've talked about wishing we had a library so many times that it kind of turned into my goal to get you one and- and yeah!" He said, stumbling over his words a little. 

I motioned him over, sitting up and biting my lip to suppress my smile from turning even wider. "Come here you idiot, stop rambling" I chuckled, Fundy rolling his eyes playfully as I made grabby hands at him. He complied, and as soon as he was within reach I wrapped my hands around him and gave him a big hug, smashing my head in his chest. He pat my head a couple times, hugging back before I let go. 

"I can't honestly thank you enough Fundy, this is amazing!!" I complimented once more, standing up again as Fundy took my place on the couch. "Anything to make you happy, (N/n), plus it's not only yours, I want to read here too" He teased. "Well duh, I don't expect all of this to be mine" 

After hanging around in the small personal library we now had, we got annoyed by the construction workers who were still actively working on the nearly finished house. Taking in the fresh air once outside, I looked at the sky that was slowly turning darker, the sun starting to set. "We should probably head home soon, the sun's setting and Tommy and Tubbo are probably already home starting to complain about being hungry." 

The male besides me nodded, his fox ears twisting a little as if he heard something, looking distracted. I poked him on his arm, raising an eyebrow. "Fundy? You okay?" 

His eyes still scanned around for a second, before landing on something. Turning my face towards the direction, I saw what he was searching for. It looked like a figure of a man. A large, dark green hooded cloak that blended in with the forest he was in. His hood hid his face, but I saw a glimpse of something white underneath it, possibly a mask? I couldn't tell. 

The figure stood still, facing us and possibly looking at us for as far as I could tell. The air turned a little thicker as Fundy and I just watched the figure, his cloak softly blowing in the wind. The figure slowly moved, his arm moving to reveal a Netherite axe. Dead giveaway- this guy was important. Let's not mess with him and draw attention towards us. I grabbed Fundy's arm, dragging him away back towards the village. Fundy let out a sound of a protest, but I shushed him.

After a small walk away from L'Manberg, the orange haired male spoke up. "Do you know who that was?" He spoke quietly. I shook my head. "He had a Netherite axe, that isn't good. We should inform Will and not engage, it'll only raise suspicion. We don't want that" I spoke back, just as quiet.

I had a lot to cover during dinner tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry if updates are slower. I have a lot of art commissions running and school projects :)
> 
> also sorry that this was a few 100 words shorter than my chapters usually are, I plan on updating soon <3


	6. "Ah, the Masked Thief, now isn't this is a nice surprise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> planning on making the chapter after this one a big one :D  
> I hope you enjoy this one, as we finally get a little action in our story. Man, the start of slowburn stories are often so boring.
> 
> A/N NOT EDITED

.~✦ ✵ ∙ ☽ ⋆ ✗ ⋆ ☾ ∙ ✵ ✦~.

C H A P T E R 6 | "Ah, the Masked Thief, now isn't this is a nice surprise"

.~✦ ✵ ∙ ☽ ⋆ ✗ ⋆ ☾ ∙ ✵ ✦~

The sun was low on the horizon once Fundy and I arrived home, the wind slowly starting to pick up and the sky littered with dark clouds. The darkness hinted at a heavy rainfall tonight, which meant a cozy night reading by the window with a nice, with a warm cup of tea. 

Fundy unlocked the door, holding it open for me as I was immediately greeted by the loud whining of Tommy. "(Y/nnnnnnn), Funnndyyyyyy what took guys so fucking long I'm starving over here"

"Maybe if you finally learned how to cook you wouldn't have this problem, Tommy" 

Said blonde groaned loudly in response to me, crossing his arms and looking angrily away. "Cooking is boring" 

I rolled my eyes, a soft smile forming on my lips as I walked up to him and tubbo, tugging both their sleeves to follow me. "Here, at least help me out so we'll finish making it faster"

Tommy reluctantly agreed, Tubbo just following with a kind "Sure!" and Fundy staying behind, heading off towards his room. Making some simple pasta for tonight, I made Tubbo cut some onions and let Tommy be in charge of the pasta, while I worked on the meat and sauce. It was peaceful, the soft clattering of the rain ticking against the window as we talked about whatever came to mind. 

My mind slowly wandered off back towards what happened earlier today, however, the offer I got still fresh in my mind. How would the others respond to it? Are they not going to allow me to train there anymore?

A squeak escaped my lips as I got lightly hugged from behind, and I almost dropped the wooden spoon I was using to cook in my surprise. "Hello (N/n)!" Wilbur grinned happily, patting me on my head before dethatching himself from me. How did I not hear him enter? Was I that deep in thought? 

I gave him a soft smile in return, but before I could say a loud Tommy spoke up. "Oi big man, is that new guy here?" 

"Yeah! Eret was just now introducing himself to Fundy, he'll be here in a minute" Will hummed, before nudging Tubbo and Tommy towards the table that Tubbo had just finished setting. "Ooo, can't wait to meet him! Maybe he can teach us a little more about crossbows! I really want to learn how to use those" Tubbo spoke excitedly, which earned a slight annoyed huff from me. It's not that I don't want Tubbo not being able to defend himself, the contrary, however it was still nerve wrecking whenever I saw him with a weapon. I just don't want him hurt. 

Wilbur, being as observant as he always was, gave me a quick reassuring side hug, grabbing the plates a second after and placing the food on each plate. "Crossbow is nice and all, but I be the king of sword fights! Like a real man!" Tommy boasted, sparking a short discussion between the two best friends as they argued about which was better. 

"Guys! Shut up for a second!" Fundy yelled loudly whilst entering the room, chest puffed out as if he tried to look like the head chief, and I looked up to see a new guy following him. Fundy was probably just trying to look cool in front of the new member. Tommy glared and started swearing profusely to Fundy, most words incoherent with the fast pace he was speaking in. "How dare you interrupt me and Tubbo we we're having an argument you dickhead don't you speak to me like that what the fuck is wro-"

"TOMMY!" Both me and Wilbur called out, looking at him sternly. Tommy just grumbled a bit, crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Aww don't get all pouty now Tommy! There's a new member here!" Tubbo laughed, and Tommy immediately straightened himself and craned his neck to look behind Fundy.

"Euh, hi! I'm Eret. Nice to meet all of you" 

Oh wow, that's a deep voice. 

"Hi Eret! I'm Tubbo!! Come sit next to me here, and tell me about yourself! I heard you we're going to be in charge of the weapons and training" Tubbo grinned, his hyper and outgoing energy showing quickly. "I- You guys just- I came here to intro- Ah, whatever" Fundy mumbled, slouching in his steps as he fell down on his dinner chair. "Ello Eret, I'm Tommy nice to meet you. I'll have you know I am kind of the big man around here, the leader if you will-"

I tuned out Tommy's babbling, Will quickly lecturing him again with annoyance as I placed everyone's food down. I sat down next to will, diagonal from our newest member as I curiously took in his appearance. 

After a short while Tommy and Wilbur both quieted down a bit, and Tubbo stopped asking Eret a bunch of questions. 

"So, I've talked to everyone now but you, what may I call you?" 

I looked up, focusing my gaze on Eret as I gave him a smile. "Sorry, everyone was talking so much and loudly I thought I'd just wait until things quieted down a bit. I'm (Y/n), it's a pleasure to meet you Eret! I look forward to having you on the team" 

"Thank you, (Y/n). Pleasure to meet you as well" They smiled back with a nod. 

"Well, now that everyone has finally gotten a bit more chill, I'll tell you guys something that happened earlier today"

Tubbo, Will and Tommy looked at me curiously, whilst Eret was still taking in a bit of his surroundings. Fundy huffed, and I ignored him as I went on.

"I was training earlier, to catch up a bit since I didn't really train yesterday and.. ehh.."

I trailed off, trying to find the best way to put what happened into words that would make them the least.. angry.

"Well, go on" Will nudged me. His kind eyes focused on me, a single eyebrow raised in suspension. 

I took in a deep breath, my eyes darting down towards the table again. "Alright, well I kind of sorta got an offer from the Commander of the kingdom after fighting him in a match?"

My last words fumbled over each other a bit, as I tried to speedrun saying it but failing as I know they still all heard me loud and clear. "You did WHAT?!" the brunette next to me called out, his overprotectiveness clear as day as he worriedly eyed me over. "Did you get hurt? How did that happen? Why... How did y-"

"I'm fine, will" I said, pushing his hands off of my arm that he was checking. He pursed his lips, obviously a bit annoyed but leaned back in his chair nevertheless. "As I was saying.. I got an offer from the Commander of the empire. He asked me to be his assistant-"  
"WHAT?! THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE-"

"Shut up Tommy!" Fundy interrupted, nudging me to continue. This was new to him as well, after all, since he only knew about the fight- not the offer.

"Obviously, I said no, but he expects me back tomorrow after I've 'thought about it more'" I said, my tone mocking in the end. Eret had an unreadable expression, taking it all in, whilst Tubbo just watched me with a concerned look. 

After a few seconds of silence, Wilbur spoke up. "You should take the offer."

"What?" My confusion was clear as day, as it was on everyone's face. Except for Eret, who still just looked in silence with an odd interest. "You should take the offer, (Y/n)" He repeated, looking at me as I could practically see the gears in his head turning.

"You want her to work with the enemy? Are you out of your mind?!" Fundy said, finally speaking up again. I turned my head towards him, his eyes trained on Will with an obvious anger. Oh boy. 

"Look, we could get intel from the inside this way. Think about it" The brunette explained, before he and Fundy got in a heated discussion, Tommy sometimes loudly butting in on Fundy's side.

"I agree, I don't think that's a good idea" 

All heads turned to Eret, who had since then been quiet. "And why exactly?" Will said, getting frustrated with the amount of people against him. To be honest, he had a great point. I could help our cause from the inside, and learn valuable things. It wasn't the safest for me personally, yes, but I'm not as important as the information, right? 

Yeah. The more I think about it the better it sounds.

"I think it's better to stay in our lane for now, what if they find out and ruin the revolution before we could even properly start it?" Eret tried to rationalize, only sparkling a new discussion. Or resuming the old one, I guess.

"I-I think we should let (Y/n) herself decide."

My eyes focused on my little brother, him giving me a nervous but genuine smile in return. The conversation died down after those words, everyone starting to look at me expectantly. "You surely agree that this is a bad plan, right?" 

My eyes darted to Fundy for a second, before focusing back on the table, taking in a deep breath. "I actually agree with Will, I think"

"WHAT?!" Both Tommy and Fundy yelled together. "Wait (Y/n), don't do it just because I've said so. If you don't want to do it that's fine, it'll put you out of your low profile and will possibly cause you stress." Wilbur reasoned, but I shushed him by placing my hand on his shoulder, and giving him a slight smile. 

"It's fine, Will, I thought about it in my head and this could help us out a lot. I'll take the offer, and if it get's too dangerous I can always escape back to L'Manberg"

After a lot of talking about it once more, and getting to know Eret a bit more, I left the table and left the cleaning up to whoever. 

Walking into my new shared room, my eyes focused on the soft clattering of rain outside. I kind of want to go for a walk, take my mind of things, but I'd be risking getting sick...

Oh, fuck it.

I opened the closet, the wooden door creaking as I grabbed my large hooded deep blue cloak and a warm black turtleneck, putting both on and changing my pants into some fitted black ones. As I exited my room to grab my black boots from by the front door, Tubbo looked up from his chess match against Fundy. "(Y/n)? Where are you going?"

"Outside for a bit, taking my mind off stuff" I hummed, putting on my boots.

"It's raining, what if you'll get sick-"

"I'll be alright, Fundy"

Said male sighed, but nodded anyways, continuing the chess match. I heard Will and Eret talking from the kitchen about weapon plans, and Tommy was probably in his room doing Tommy things.

I closed the bedroom door behind me, grabbing my mask and securing it around my face, pulling up my hood and opened the window. Wilbur's room had easier access to the roofs than mine even, so it took little to no effort hopping on the roof of one of the buildings. 

Taking in the fresh air for a bit, I started hopping from building to building, making sure to watch for slippery parts because of the rain. It felt nice, and even though it was raining the wind had a point of calmness for a while, my cloak softly floating through the air.

I don't know how long I was walking around before a green flash caught my attention. My alertness immediately going up as I walked a bit faster towards where I saw it. Skillfully hopping towards where I saw the flash, I saw the figure again, but once again it was too fast to see anything else than what seemed like a green hood. Was that the same person Fundy and I saw earlier, back at the L'Manberg borders?

Speeding up a bit more once again, it was clear the figure had noticed my presence, because they speeded up more as well. I frowned, debating on stopping the follow, but my curiosity won when the figure hopped down. 

Hopping down after them, they disappeared again, seeing only the slightest of hints of where they had gone- the alleyway. 

This isn't smart. I should head back and leave this person alone. If this was the person from before, the person with a netherite axe, that would mean bad news. 

So that's why I cursed at myself when I cautiously followed the person anyways. Albeit hidden behind the rain and the shadows, experienced with doing it before. I scanned the area, confused when I didn't see the figure anymore, and a dead end ahead. Did I miss something?

Sneaking further into the alley to investigate, I noticed the large wall had some loose stones sticking out. Did they clime up? 

Before I could even attempt to, I was shoved harshly into the wall, a pair of large hands holding my shoulders against it. I couldn't help the grunt from escaping at the impact, and I only cursed myself more in my head. Why did I do this? Why do I actively get myself into these situations?

"Ah, the Masked Thief, now isn't this is a nice surprise"

The voice coming from this presumed guy was deep in combination with an odd sharpness to it, and laced with an odd interest that was awfully clear. His hands clenched a bit more into my shoulders, and I could feel the harsh gaze he gave behind his own mask. 

If anything, we almost matched. Both a mask, both a cloak around us, and are those black pants as well?

"So, do you mind explaining to my why I shouldn't get you arrested right this instant? I can get quite a few coins for turning in one of the Empire's most wanted criminals." There it was again, his voice almost gave me shivers. The way he spoke was.. Scary. Like he was already making plans in his head.

Also, one of the most wanted criminals? I don't even do that bad of stuff, mostly just steal and sabotage the Empire here and there out of spite. The only fact that I was one of the most wanted was because of the harsh ruling of the empire, the fear of being thrown into the prison too great for many to even attempt to misbehave. Pussies.

"Nice fashion style, it matches mine" I said, ignoring his stupid threat. One hand started leaning on the wall behind me, while the other clenched into my shoulder, fingers digging more into my cloak and skin. 

"Oh? I didn't know the famous delinquent had a voice, hm.." The masked man trailed off, leaning a bit more into me, making me lean into the wall more. This damn fucker is caging me in even more. "And as lovely as it is, I'd rather have you use it for useful information. Tell me why I shouldn't knock you out right now and deliver you to the empire. Give me something, anything. Entertain me" He called, his voice deepening and I felt myself growing angrier by every damn word he spoke. 

Before thinking, I kneed him, breaking free immediately after he loosened his grip for only a second, shoving him into the wall and running away immediately. I heard the man curse behind me, but I didn't pay attention to it as I sprinted away, hearing his footsteps behind me.

This is bad.


	7. Cookie Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited once again woo yeah lets GOOO.... sorry

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME WIN FUNDYS ART CONTEST BY UPVOTING MY ENTRIES, I NEED YOU GUYS TO HELP ME TO WIN!

[Entry 1](https://www.reddit.com/r/Fundy/comments/lzvk1a/i_hope_this_will_be_well_received_d/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x&context=3)

[Entry 2](https://www.reddit.com/r/Fundy/comments/lozgom/i_made_a_fundy_poster_for_the_contest/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x&context=3)

PLEASE UPVOTE THEM! I COULD WIN MONEY AND I REALLY NEED IT FOR STUDENT DEBT! PLEASE!!!

.~✦ ✵ ∙ ☽ ⋆ ✗ ⋆ ☾ ∙ ✵ ✦~.

C H A P T E R 7 | _"Cookie Thief"_

.~✦ ✵ ∙ ☽ ⋆ ✗ ⋆ ☾ ∙ ✵ ✦~

The splattering of the ever increasing rain was heard clear as day, my boots soaked entirely and slowly seeping into my socks. My breathing was ragged, the wind picking up, growing stronger and shoving my cloak in all directions, my hood now tightly secured around my head.

The man that pinned me earlier was hot on my trail, the both of us dashing through the streets and my eyes searching for any opening at all, any way I could lose him.

You'd think it'd be easy with the raging weather, the loud rain and ambience drowning out all else, but this guy just didn't give up. A loud huff escaped my parted lips, between the frantic breaths I was taking. My eyes constantly dashing all around me, running through alleyways and small gaps wherever I saw one, knowing these streets like the back of my hand. Pros of being a stealthy thief, I guess.

After a couple more minutes of running, I came across an all too familiar marketplace, a smile forming on my lips knowing at least 6 different places to either hide or escape from.

This was my main workplace, after all.

Right before the green man rounded the corner, I duck straight into a stall that was right next to a stone wall, going behind it and finding the loose stone I knew had a small and tight escape route towards the river just across two rows of houses. I could hear the feet of the stranger starting to frantically looks around and search for me. "Come back here, thief. Don't be a coward, this is starting to get annoying." He spat, but I paid it no mind.

Coward? I'm not a coward. But I'm also not stupid, he was clearly stronger than I was. It would be dumb to engage something that would only secure my life in prison, or worse.

So, like any rational person would do, I removed the stone and crawled inside my little escape route, placing the stone back softly but quickly. A deep sigh escaped me, before I continued my crawling towards the exit, standing up once the passage way hall ceiling went higher. It didn't take long to reach the other side, hopping out of the wall and landing right next to the river with a huff. I was still careful not to be seen as I made my way back home, but after another couple minutes and not a single sight of the green man, I succeeded.

I practically slammed the door open, and closed it just as loud behind me, a deep, relieved sigh immediately heard from me. I threw off my boots, my socks completely soaked as I cringed at how it felt, everything sticking and uncomfortable.

"(Y/n)! Are you stupid?" Will immediately shouted, at the door within a couple seconds, eyeing me angrily. "You're gonna get sick! Come here" He continued, his brows furrowed and a deep scowl on his lips, shaking his head in a disapproving way.

"I wanted to clear my mind!" I counted, but the glare he shot me silenced me immediately. It was all concern for my health, and I knew that, but I'm not 7. I'm a grown woman. Without another word he removed my mask and helped me take off my cloak, ushering me to the bathroom. "I'll make some tea, get yourself warmed up" He hummed, leaving me alone to go to the kitchen.

I took a quick shower, the warmth very welcoming after the brash cold I was exposed to not too long ago. After changing into my pajamas and putting on some fluffy socks, I fixed my hair into a bun and opened the door. Steam immediately leaked out of it from the heat that I showered in, but I paid it no mind.

"Tea and a couple cookies? Oh, you spoil me Will" I joked in a sickly sweet tone once I entered the kitchen, seeing a small plate with chocolate chip cookies in the middle of the table, Wilbur sitting on one side sipping his tea whilst mine was waiting across from him. "Only the best for you, dear " He joked back in the same tone, motioning me to sit down, to which I obliged with a teasing grin.

A cold shiver ran through me, the cold hitting me again after losing the embrace from the shower. Taking the warm cup of tea in my hand, I melted a bit in the warmth. I noticed it had already cooled down a little bit, making it drinkable. As I took a careful sip, the cinnamon taste flooded my tongue in a nice swirl, and I melted even more in the warmth accompanied by a taste I relate with coziness. I felt a warm blanket drape over my shoulder. I hadn't even noticed Wilbur standing up to do so, but when I looked up he gave me a gentle smile, before it turned more stern.

"So, what was the whole idea of getting yourself sick for no reason?" He spoke, planting both hands on my shoulders from behind me.

Aaaand right back into protective dad mode, huh? I placed my tea down and shrugged his hands off, making the brunette return to his seat, crossing his arms.

"I just wanted to clear my mind a little, am I not allowed to go outside?" I huffed, rolling my eyes. Wilbur just sighed, and shook his head. "Of course you're allowed, just going outside during a heavy rainstorm isn't smart, and you know that. You worried me, (N/n)" He countered, his expression showing his worry, making me feel a bit guilty. "Roofs get slippery and I know how much you just love putting yourself in danger for no reason, so the thought of you slipping and breaking your neck isn't really comforting-"

"I know what I can handle, Will, okay? Stop worrying about me so much. I'm a big girl" I said, starting genuine but ending in a mocking tone. This made wilbur snort, grabbing a cookie simultaneously. "What? Why are you laughing?!" I fromned, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Big girl? You're like a head shorter than me-"

"Oh shut up you stupid giant! You're just unnaturally tall wilbur! You have 0 rights to call me short when-"

"When I'm tall? I think that gives me all the rights to call you short" Wilbur smiled cockily, taking another bite of his cookie. I harshly glared at him, grabbing a cookie myself and bit it as well, not breaking eye contact. "I'm not short and you know this, so shut it"

I looked towards my tea again, finishing my cookie and was about to grab it when I heard Wilbur clear his throat again to continue the conversation, but I quickly shot him another glare.

He closed his mouth, and just grinned instead. God that stupid know-it-all grin was infuriating sometimes. I quickly finished the tea, the brunette just watching me as I did so, and once finished I snagged three more cookies as I stood up.

I placed the now empty cup in the sink propped one cookie into my mouth and watched as Wil took the last cookie from the plate, still watching me. A small smile curled up on my lips whilst still biting down slightly on the cookie there and I quickly snagged the last cookie from his hand, now having four cookies as I quickly escaped from the kitchen. A small noise of protest was heard from the boy, together with a shifting of a chair. Oh shoot, he stood up.

I almost ran into my old room out of habit, quickly catching my mistake remembering Eret has that room now and ran into our shared room, closing the door behind me and locking it, a pleased smile on my face as I finally bit the cookie in half, munching on the sweet treat.

Not even a second later, a loud knock was heard on the door, my smile unfaltering. "(Y/n), open the door" the male called out from the other side, using a stern voice that I knew was fake. I bet he still has that stupid cheshire grin curled up on his face. "Hmmm... Let me think about it for a bit" I called back out, finishing the cookie.

"This is my room as well you degenerate" He called again, rattling the door handle a bit. "Oh, is it? How strange!" I just taunted back, finishing the second cookie and plopping on his bed, since it was much bigger than mine. And he isn't here to defend it. Well, he is here, but I have a lovely wooden door protecting me. Plus, if I end up dropping a cookie the crumbs won't be in my bed but in his. Evil, I know. "(Y/n), I'm counting to three, and you'll open the door to let me in my room before I reach it"

Uh oh, he sounded like he meant it. But what can he do? I have the upper hand in this situation, I hold the power! Heheh. "Mhm yeah totally" I sighed, plopping the third cookie in my mouth. "One." I closed my eyes, relaxing in his bed some more.

"Two.." I could hear his smirk turn wider, if that was even possible. I just calmly finished my second-to-last cookie, not thinking anything of it when I suddenly heard a bunch of shuffling. What on earth is he doi-

"Three!" The door opened, the tall brunette grinning widely on the other side and giving me no time to react as he sped towards me, closing the door behind him. A soft yelp was heard from me as I scrambled up trying to escape, but he easily caught me with his arms, and immobilized me against his bed. He hummed, leaning down further and snagged my last cookie, placing it between his lips, raising an eyebrow.

I tried to glare at him again, but a chuckle gave me away as I pushed him off of me. "How on earth did you open that door, I locked it" I whined, sprawling across his bed as he laid down next to me. "I've locked myself out of my room before, there's this thing on the outside of the door on the lock you can twist to open it from there, it's difficult though. I just had practice"

"You- Of course you have. Shouldn't be surprising" I sighed, closing my eyes for a bit. God, his bed was incredibly comfortable. "What's up with this bed of yours? Why isn't mine this soft" I complained, shuffling up a bit to snag his pillow. I heard a deep chuckle, and opened my eyes to see will was facing me, front of his body on the bed as he rested his chin on his crossed arms.

"I dunno, guess I'm just lucky"

"Oh yeah right, you totally bought yourself a more expensive bed without telling any of us, you prick-"

He just grinned, confirming my suspicion. I closed my eyes again, ignoring his grin as I rolled my back towards him. "The bed is big enough for the both of us you know, I don't mind it if you wanna sleep here instead of on your bed in the corner." That made my eyes snap open again, heat rushing to my cheeks. Sleeping in.. the same bed as him? Why does that make me blush like this? It was just a kind offer-

"I'd even cuddle you if you want, give you a goodnight kiss while we're at it" He teasingly purred, and I sat up quickly, turning around and smashing his pillow on his face before scrambling off his comfortable bed and diving in my own one. It felt harsher than usual after laying in his one. I hid underneath my blanket, his laugh taking over the entire room as I curled in on myself. "Asshole" I mumbled, embarrassed into another god damn dimension at this point. "Awwwhh, the strong masked thief is scawed of a wittle affection?" He babied, hearing his shifting and small creak of planks, indicating he was sitting at the edge of his bed. "Are you ever just quiet?!" I complained, rubbing my cheeks in the hopes it would calm my nerves and blush.

He just chuckled again. "Sorry, sorry, but if you do wanna stay in my bed instead of yours, I don't mind. Alright?" His voice was serious now, and I removed the blanket from my head slightly, just enough for my eyes to peak out and look at him. He looked as serious as he sounded, a soft smile now on his lips instead of his teasing ones before. "Thanks, but I'll just sleep in my own" My voice however was a bit softer than I'd like, and I cursed myself in my head for that. At least he was being nice now.

He gave a quick nod, falling down his own bed again and pulling the covers over himself. "You're blushing like crazy, by the way"

Alright, scrap that, still an asshole.

After some minutes of silence I slowly started to drift off, thinking back of the masked man that was following me not too long ago. Who was he? He has to be a higher up in the kingdom, or an insanely skilled thief. But why would a thief report me to the empire? That wouldn't make sense. I sighed, blinking a few times until darkness consumed me, my thoughts turning into dreams. The last few things I heard were the shuffling of my new roomie.

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on making this a story progressive one but instead wrote too much detail about some fluff between you and wilbur, oops. Guess next one will be story progressive and long, not this one yet. sorry!
> 
> Important!! I changed my name here to Adeomori because of privacy reasons (my old username is the one many people know and I dont want them to stumble upon this fic by accident because I'm a pussy)
> 
> ive also posted a One Shot/Alternate Universes DSMP book, first chapter out now!  
> And I made a twitter, where I might post some sketches of my books and updates on my works :)  
> https://twitter.com/Adeomorii
> 
> you can also ask me questions there if you want, send me one shot ideas or just chat with me! :)


	8. The Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important!! I changed my name here to Adeomori because of privacy reasons (my old username is one many people know and I dont want them to stumble upon this fic by accident because I'm a pussy)
> 
> I've also posted a One Shot/Alternate Universes DSMP book, first chapter out now!  
> And I made a twitter, where I might post some sketches of my books and updates on my works :)  
> https://twitter.com/Adeomorii
> 
> you can also ask me questions there if you want, send me one shot ideas or just chat with me! :D
> 
> Chapter is somewhat edited!!  
> plus it's like 5 am again but I downed not only a monster but also straight up ate some GFuel powder, so I won't sleep for a while- ANOTHER ALL NIGHTER BOYS LETS GOOOOOOOOOOO  
> I did it because I'm behind on school work but ended up just vibing, writing and drawing, which is honestly pretty bad, but oh well. I've already accepted I'm failing
> 
> As for all the questions about my upload schedule- i dont have one, sorry :(

.~✦ ✵ ∙ ☽ ⋆ ✗ ⋆ ☾ ∙ ✵ ✦~.

C H A P T E R 8 | _" The Agreement"_

.~✦ ✵ ∙ ☽ ⋆ ✗ ⋆ ☾ ∙ ✵ ✦~

"Alright, great! All you have to do is sign these papers and It'll be settled, (Y/n)" Commander Sapnap, as he had introduced himself just a few moment earlier to me as, grinned. He pushed the set of papers towards me, a proud smile curled up on his lips. 

I quickly read over the agreements, frowning a bit at some parts. "Must be available at any hour when asked for, without question?" my voice read out, eyes skimming back towards the commander with a raised eyebrow. He just shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal at all. "If we're suddenly under attack, or have any other major issue, it's obvious you'd have to be there. Don't worry, those are only for special occasions. Or when I see fit. But don't count on it to happen a lot." 

I gave him a quick glare, before focusing back on the papers. Most of it seemed pretty normal, and I had to suppress my excitement when I read I was going to be allowed on castle grounds if given permission either verbally or by paper from the commander, and that was something easy enough to fake. Especially now that I knew his name and would officially work for him. This could be a major step in getting ahead of the monarch in the war they didn't even know was going to happen. 

This could be the final measure you all were waiting for, the revolution almost in the grasp of L'Manberg, and all it's citizens. It was basically taunting all of us with the promise of freedom; a brand new era.

The contract would last for a first period of a month, and after the month the commander would make the definitive decision whether or not you would stay in the high position you were given. I didn't care much about that, the plan to revolution was shorter than a month away anyways, especially now that you could learn about the weak points.

I clacked my tongue, feeling the burning gaze of the man before me, as if silently hurrying me along to just sign the damn papers already. Yeah right, nice try.

I calmly checked the second page, taking as much time as needed, and even a little more than that just to spite him, not that he knew anyways. Or maybe he did. A schedule was seen, Monday and Wednesday would be training days to train both yourself as well as the army. Tuesdays would be a weekly meeting with all the higher ups, which made me extremely nervous if I were completely honest. But it'd literally be a free meeting to knowing all of the plans and important stuff going on in the fighting scene. You'd recon the head of the Royal Guard would be there as well as their assistant you'd assume they'd have, as well as the commander, obviously, probably Illumina and who knows who else. Hell, maybe even the Kings advisor would be there.

Alright, that was both nerve wrecking and extremely exciting at the same time. 

Continuing looking at the schedule, Thursday would be an open schedule day filled with patrolling and whatever else needed to be done. 

Lastly, Friday, Saturday and Sunday would be my off days, unless of course I'd be called up by the Commander. I had already spotted the small communicator that I'd probably get at the center of the desk, so that would explain how he would request my presence if needed.

After eyeing him for another second, I finally grabbed the pen, dipping it in ink and signed it. As the ink settled into the page, drying from the cold air, I felt my freedom go with it. But it was for a good cause, and wouldn't be for long. So, I just had to suck it up for now.

"Great! You'll start tomorrow since it's Sunday, meet me at the Central Guard Station at 8 am, you'll receive your official Guard Armor, your personal communicator and since you already have a decent sword, we won't need to go to the blacksmith." I gave him a curt nod, looking into his eyes only to see they were already sharply set on mine, as if they never left since I entered. Honestly, that probably wouldn't be far from the truth. The guy barely let his eyes leave your form at all. It was a little nerve wrecking, but it's not like you'd let that known. 

Once he grabbed the papers, I turned around and strode towards the door, my feet feeling a bit heavier now. Possibly because of all that was awaiting me, because even if it was a good thing, it was still a little frightening. One wrong word and you'd jeopardize the entire revolution, but you knew you were better than that.

You could keep your cool.

Once my hand twisted the door knob of Illumina's office, the Commanders voice was heard one more time, making me turn my head towards the sound.

"Oh, and (Y/n)..?"

"Mhm?" I hummed, locking eyes with him, almost looking away but keeping the eye contact with a gaze just as intense as his own, or at least, I'd like to think I did so. Just because he was now my superior and boss, wouldn't mean I'd magically backed down. I still obviously despise the Empire, that wouldn't just magically go away. I'm not planning on giving him more power over me than I'll allow him to. If anything, he basically worked for you now, and he wouldn't even realize it.

"Don't be late."

I let a couple seconds tick by, the two of us holding gazes, until I gave him a short nod and turned back around, closing the door behind me.

I didn't even notice I was holding my breath, but as soon as I heard the click of the door a deep breath came out. "Fucking hell" I whispered, so soft I almost didn't even catch it myself. 

Without lingering on it much longer, I walked out of the barracks of the training ground, passing Illumina on my way out. Ah, damn it, time for some casual talk. "And?" He smiled, his curiosity easily showing, as he shifted on his heels. Honestly, he wasn't a bad guy, and if he didn't work for the kingdom you and him would've probably been actual friends, instead of the fake friendship the two of you had going on. Well, it was real from his perspective.

I gave him a quick smile, halting for a second. "I guess we're colleagues now, Kye" I smiled, though as words left my mouth, it almost felt as if it burned slightly. _Colleagues? With the enemy?_

It definitely left a foul taste swirling around my tongue.

"Really?! Oh, that's so awesome! You know, I've told Sapnap many times about you, and he's been interested to meet you for a little while now! So, you kiiiinda have to thank me for this, and you're _totally_ welcome! I'm so glad you're a part of us now, (y/n)!" He beamed, bright smile adorning his features.

Yeah, awesome, he just made you feel even worse by saying that. Though, you didn't know if you wanted to thank him or hate him for it. I mean, this is obviously a great opportunity, but, my _god_ it's awful to be in this position.

Instead of voicing any of my thoughts however, I just gave him a small close mouthed smile. "Mhm, well, see ya later, Illu" I hummed, already continuing my walk away.

"Oh, alright! See ya!" 

You didn't waste another second, eager to leave the place. 

Once back home, you had quickly informed Fundy, Tubbo and Tommy of everything that happened, Eret and Wilbur apparently in L'Manberg again, so they'd just hear it later tonight.

Deciding you deserved the rest of today to just relax and do nothing, mentally preparing for tomorrow, you changed from your every day outfit into something a bit more comfortable, and played a couple rounds of chess against Tubbo and Fundy. Per usual, Tommy wasn't playing, chess wasn't really his thing. He was in charge of the music, with you sometimes sneakily swapping a disk of his out with your own, but other than that nothing else really happened.

"We're back!" Wilbur voiced, around 6 pm, a dazzling smile clear on his face, making me raise an eyebrow. Eret came in after him, a small smile adorning his features as well. "I'm off to take a shower, all this training has gotten me exhausted" the male hummed, before disappearing into his room to grab some clothes to change into, you'd assume.

"So? Care to explain what has gotten you all overjoyed, Mr Soot?" You teased, as the tall male fell down besides you on the couch, draping one of his arms around you. "Well, Mrs (L/n)," He teased right back, his voice playful whilst his gleeful expression never ceased. "All the preparations are done, the house will be finished in around two days, and we've successfully recruited not _only_ enough people for our new country to properly flourish, but we _also_ have a good enough army now, with proper training and weapons!" He excitedly rambled, his jubilant expression contagious. 

"Wait, are you serious?!" You called out, grinning widely as well now, almost jumping up from the couch, and you probably would've if Will hadn't been holding your shoulder tightly, pressing you into him a bit. Not that you minded, he was clearly very happy about it and needed to express it one way or another.

"WILL THAT'S INSANE!" Fundy joined in, also smiling widely as he did jump up from his chair, chess match between him and Tubbo forgotten for the time being. 

It wasn't long before the five of us all became an excited mess, and after I quickly told Will about my day, he seemed to brighten even more than before- if that was even possible. 

"(Y/n).. With you as our insider, and our army and nation formed, all we have to do is for you to learn whatever you can in the next one or two weeks, find a weak point, and.. that'll be it! Victory is in our grasp!"

After clinging our glasses together during dinner with a happy "To L'Manberg!", we all went towards our bedrooms. You could hear Tommy boasting to Tubbo about how he'd be in the front of the battlefield, leading the army into glory and how he'd be remembered in the history books for centuries to come, and it made you smile softly. 

I'm glad those two have each other, especially at this exciting but anxious time. I'd wish all the happiness in the world towards the two. You see, Wilbur and I have been friends since we were very young, and though the past was a bit fuzzy thinking back on it, you could still remember some things so clear. You knew the things the Kingdom had done to your village, you knew they were bad before your parents were lost to the fire created by the very ones that should've protected you. You knew the pain it had caused Wilbur and Tommy before it had caused a different pain on yourself and your smaller brother.

The Empire had forced Wilbur and Tommy's older brother and own father to flee, leaving the two who were at that point still very young with my own parents. We used to get weekly updates from them through mail, but once the village was burnt down, the mail that would come after would be lost forever undelivered. You can't deliver something to a place that doesn't exist anymore, after all.

Well, enough of that, this was supposed to be a happy day, a day of growth and positivity- reflecting on the painful past did nothing positive right now, except maybe fuel your determination.

"(Y/n)? You coming?" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts, seeing Will stand in front of me, waving his hands in front of my face. I gave him a small smile, and nodded, following as he opened the door to our room. 

Once I laid down and said goodnight to my curly haired roommate however, nerves began to eat away at me. The stars seemed to mock my inability to sleep, only fueling my insecurities more with their perfect beauty, heavily contrasting with my own. You weren't like the stars after all, you could easily do things wrong, causing everything to fail, all the plans, the years of getting everything together- 

You could ruin everything, you could-

"(Y/n)?" 

Once again, Wills voice snapped me out of my thoughts, sitting up and twisting my body and face towards him. "Y-Yeah?" I stuttered, immediately cursing at myself for doing so. This was no time for me to seem insecure-

Wilbur however gave me a reassuring smile, opening his arms, inviting me with a warmth that almost radiated off him. I hesitated, moving slightly before stilling my movements again. He just groaned, rolling his eyes. "Don't be stubborn, you're nervous, I can see it. I won't be able to sleep with you all fidgety, so let me help you get your mind off of tomorrow, okay?" 

His voice was soft, tone sweet like honey as he kept his arms open. With a sigh, I reluctantly stood up, tugging a bit at my oversized shirt I decided to sleep. You totally hadn't stolen said shirt from Fundy a couple weeks back- your pajama shorts barely peaking out from under it in your movements.

Will followed my form, and without another word wrapped his arms around me when I were close enough, inviting me under the covers. God, I forgot how soft his bed is.

"Thanks, Will" I whispered, and he let out a soft hum, rubbing comforting circles around my arm. His soft and caring touch and familiar, comforting smell relaxed you even further. He smelled like cinnamon and a warm fireplace in the middle of a cold and harsh winter, it was soothing. Your mind that was once plagued with and anxious stress slowly blurred as you softened into his embrace, thankful that he was your friend, and secretly also thankful to be sharing a room with him at this moment in time. You would have been awake all night in your old room, that's for sure. "Of course, that's what I'm here for. I'll always be here for you, okay? Never forget that." 

His whispers filled your brain, and in your sleepy state you were almost able to ignore the fuzzy feeling it all gave in your heart and stomach. Luckily, you were able to ignore it, pushing it away by saying it were just your nerves. I mean, what else could it be? It's not like you and him hadn't hugged before, or as if he hadn't consoled you before, and vice versa. 

The brunette besides you couldn't do the same, however, as he looked at you with an adoration that matched the one the Moon had for her stars. A soft sigh escaped him as your breathing evened in his arms, and he closed his eyes trying to block out his own insecurities to the best of his abilities. 

And even though he knew he'd try his best to stay true to those comforting words he spoke to you, he knew they weren't realistic. And maybe that was what kept him awake even longer. But restlessness wasn't new for him, he could handle it.

And this might've been the most relaxed he's ever physically felt while his brain worked in overtime, his hands never ceasing their soft motions on your skin, fingers softly burning where they made contact. It was that night that he realized what could be his biggest weakness in this war, a weakness he had already known about for a long time, but always ignored.

One of the biggest weaknesses in wars were attachments, after all.

And he couldn't afford to lose with stakes this high.

\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy another chapter pog, soft wilbur is so nice to write, but his stupid dsmp! always-scheming brain just had to lurk there anyways, huh? cant I, the writer, just enjoy writing some nice fluff without an overthinking Wilbur already scheming and preparing himself for what he hasn't even lost yet? smh, stop fucking with my head will-
> 
> I didn't proof read this so if there are any mistakes im terribly sorry, my sleep deprived caffeine filled brain might not be the best in accuracy, plus the fact that my first language isn't English is also a valid excuse to use,, right? right?!?  
> not me looking for excuses, I would never-
> 
> UPDATE: I EDITED THE CHAPTER A BIT BCS SOME MISTAKES ANNOYED ME A LOT


End file.
